Lost but never forgotten
by inukag15
Summary: Have you ever lost something treasured? Something that just cannot be replaced? Kagome finds herself stuck in a depression that only 'he' can fix...


**_A/N:_** _I got this idea from a related topic from my other story, 'Anxiety'. I really hope you like it…its not very long, but it does not need to be, but if you have, any problems just tell me, R&R!_

**_-Lost but not forgotten-_**

Kagome sat on her porch waiting and watching for the sun to come up. She had been doing this often, every night there when there was a new moon, Kagome would sit outside all night and think about her life now; and how it was and how it would be I _he _was still with her, protecting her.

"Mama?" A curious voice called to her, dragging Kagome out of her thoughts. She glanced to the door of the house and saw a young girl standing there with her long, silver hair tied up into a ponytail, and her bright red and pink pajamas on. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just thinking, you should get back to bed Hikari, it's getting late. Don't worry about me." Kagome whispered. Everytime she gazed at her ten year old daughter, it always brought memories of her lost love, of _him._ Hikari was almost an identical twin to her father. She had his long silver hair, beautiful, sunny golden, eyes and his hanyou colorings. But the sad thing was, Hikari never met the man she looks so much like. He left them just before her birth. A tear streaked Kagome's face at the thought.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Hikari asked as she neared her mother and sat down beside her, resting a hand on Kagome's back to calm her. "Are you thinking about him again? About…father?"

"Don't worry about it, it's getting late, we should both get back to bed." Kagome reassured her daughter. Then she smiled, Hikari was too much like her father, as she gave her mother a look _he _used to give her when he didn't believe her. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"Oh Mama…" Hikari whispered, but decided to give as she watched her mother walk inside of there house. Hikari glanced around at the surrounding buildings by their house. Hikari sighed as she followed Kagome inside. Why wasn't her mother over him yet?

He loved her father, even though she never had, or never would, meet her father…the hero. She had heard stories of the great hanyou, and from them, Hikari had learned to appreciate him and the people around her.

"Hikari, let's head to bed, I'll see you in the morning okay sweetie?" Kagome barely whispered as she knew her daughter would here her with her inu-ears on the top of her head. Hikari nodded and headed upstairs to her room.

'What am I going to do… ?' Kagome had been asking that question forever now. Ten years since _he_ left them, she was never going to get him out of her mind. Kagome made it to her bed and lay down in her cozy blankets. 'I love you…Inu…yasha.' Kagome trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep as the nightmares of that day came back to haunt her.

"Kagome, can I get you anything?" Sango asked with her friendly smile plastered to her face. Kagome couldn't but smile back.

"Oh no, I'm fine, this baby better get here soon or I'll make it come out…" The girls both giggled. Kagome was a few months pregnant now, with hers and Inuyasha's child.

"Child, are you feeling alright?" Kaeda asked as she entered the small hut.

"No, guys I'm fine, this baby isn't due for another few months at least." Kagome reassured them. "I'm pregnant, not on my death bed."

A loud crash brought them all out or their thoughts. Sango grabbed her weapon and ran out followed by Kagome and her bow and arrows, and Kaeda was on their tail.

"I come for….jewel!" A giant dragon yelled as it didn't waist anytime and ripped up the ground in front of the village.

Sango threw her weapon at the dragon but to no effect. She huffed as her mind thought up a plan.

"Kaeda, get Kagome out of here and to the well." Sango called back.

"Aye." Kaeda grabbed Kagome's hand and ran into the forest.

"Sango!" Kagome called back.

"Child, ye must get through the well to your time, its safe there."

"No, I can't leave you guys, I'll help." Kagome cried.

"No, you're in no condition to fight, please child, stay safe…" Kaeda said as she left the future miko and ran back to Sango and the dragon to try to help as much as her old body could permit.

Kagome stood there not wanting to leave her friends here with the battle. She made her decision, she ran back to the village. She reached the village in record time and saw the dragon about to attack Sango. She raised her bow and notched an arrow back as she fired it. The pink-aura glowed and absorbed her arrow as it hit its mark.

Sango gasped and looked up to see Kagome with her bow still in position with another arrow in place. 'She'll never learn will she…?' Sango thought as she jumped out of the way of another attack. Kagome let out another arrow and it hit his shoulder, knocking its arm off.

The youkai cried out and turned to Kagome, running after her now. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes; however, nothing came, no pain, no expected hot flash of…well, anything?

She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't on the ground anymore; rather she was fifty feet away from it. She glanced up and saw her hero, her Inuyasha carrying her away from the hit.

"Are you stupid women, you could've gotten yourself killed _again_." He grumbled. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips for a quick show of affection, but he had other plans he turned it into a passionate kiss, sucking on her lips, but they were interrupted when the youkai caught up to them.

"Give me the jewel!" It cried. Inuyasha landed and pushed Kagome behind him.

"Not on your life…Kagome stay here." He whispered to her as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Ha, a hanyou cannot defeat me." He growled as he watched Inuyasha jump up.

"Now where have I heard those words before? Kazu no Kizu!" He screamed as he let his sword down and a blinding light swirled around the youkai and threw it off into the forest.

"Kagome get back to the others, I'll handle this." He called back to her. She nodded and ran back to the village.

"Sango, are you alright." She knew she had a few injuries, but nothing fatal.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha's fighting the youkai?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay Lady Kagome." Miroku commented as he walked over and sat next to Sango to check her injuries.

"Kagome!" A small kistune cried out, he had been sleeping when it had started. "You're safe, I'm so happy."

"Me too Shippou, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, not a scratch on me." Kagome smiled but that turned into a frown quickly as a huge explosion was made where Inuyasha was fighting the youkai.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she dropped Shippou and began to run in his direction.

"Kagome, no!" Sango and Miroku, even Kaeda, grabbed her to make her stay. "You must stay here." Kaeda pointed out.

"But…Inu...yasha…" Kagome was growing faint and she became devoured by darkness.

After she had woken up from her minor shock, she had never seen her hanyou hero again. She moped around the village, never letting reality seep in, knowing that he would come back to her. But he never did. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaeda all tried to pull her out of her depression afterwards but they stopped trying after her pregnancy.

Kagome had her baby, her beautiful baby girl. Naming her Hikari, the name Inuyasha had chosen if it was a girl. She ended up returning to her time, coming back once in awhile to visit her friends, but never really getting over his death, her mate leaving her behind was always so hard to believe.

It was surprising to hear the worried words of her friends back in the Sengoku Jidai; telling her repeatedly that she should have died back there with him, saying that once one mate dies, the other soon follows after. Kagome had always said, it was her baby girl, her angel, that kept her in this world of the living; or maybe the love from her mate, still there with her, guiding her and continuing to protect her like he had promised.

She heard a whimper pulling her out of her dreams. Kagome sat up and walked up stairs to the sound. Walking into Hikari's room, seeing her sleeping in her small bed.

Kagome couldn't help but smile; it was all she had left of her mate. She walked over to her daughter and gently moved away her silver bangs from her eyes.

'Kagome….forever…' She heard a whisper. She glanced around the room, but no one was there.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. She hadn't said his name since his death, not wanting to bring back any memories.

'Forever…' It came again. Kagome smiled. Glancing at her daughter, _his_ daughter.

'He'll never really leave me…will he? He's still watching over us…' Kagome thought as she watched her daughter. 'She's so much like him, in looks and personality…it's like he lives in her…like…reincarnation.' Kagome began to feel warmth she thought she had lost ten years ago, but then smiled. He was always going to be there for her and their daughter.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Hikari asked, waking up to see her mother standing there staring at her. She sat up and rubbed the tired from her eyes as she gave her mother a worried look.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…Hikari…" Kagome said.

"Mama, you know I'm here for you, you don't have to fight this alone, and I'm here to talk to." Hikari reminded her.

"I know, but I think things are going to be better for us…" Kagome promised as Hikari smiled at that comment.

"Really?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, I can promise you that…" Kagome said as she watched her daughter lay back down. "And always remember, that I will always be there for you…always protecting you."

"I know Mama…you only remind me every waking minute." Hikari giggled.

"I know…but that's because you have such a thick head like your father." They both giggled.

"You said it…"

"Said what?" Kagome asked, getting worried at her tone.

"You said father…you've never really said that around me…" Hikari smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too Hikari…me too." Kagome mumbled. "Now get some sleep, I believe we have some friends to visit tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Hikari mumbled. "We do…good night."

"Good night…my angel" Kagome whispered as she closed the bedroom door.

'Good night…my Inuyasha.'

_There, I updated, I really like this updated version...don't you? R&R!_


End file.
